Raydrik
, Leidrik; Leidrick, Redric (fan translations) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana (fought in Chapter 24: The Baron in Black) |class =Baron (Thracia 776) General (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Raydrik is a major antagonist from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the duke of Manster who fights on the side of King Bloom. He wields the mighty Loptous Sword, bestowed upon him by Veld of the Loptyrian Cult. Profile Raydrik was originally a general of Conote, and a trusted noble serving the young King Carl, whom he helped enthrone. He later conspired with the Grannvale Empire to gain the trust of Travant of Thracia. He plotted the death of his country's king, who he originally saw as naive and easy to control, as well as the annihilation of Leonster's forces and King Calf at the Battle of River Thracia. However, before Travant is able to fully conquer Northern Thracia, he is double-crossed by Raydrik. After the newly formed Grannvale Empire conquers and annexes the Manster District, Duke Bloom, now the King of Northern Thracia, installs Raydrik as the Duke of Manster as a favor for his role in Leonster's downfall. Raydrik first appears to capture Nanna and Mareeta in Chapter 1. Later, he imprisons Leif at the end of Chapter 3, and leads Eyvel to an arena at the beginning of Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, he pits Eyvel against mercenaries to see her worth, and eventually, Veld deems that she is strong enough to become a Dark Warlord, so he turns her to stone. In Chapter 6, Raydrik orders his troops to prevent Leif's escape from Manster, and he continues his assault into Chapter 7. He is not seen again until Chapter 24, in which Leif kills him with the Bragi Sword. However, as Raydrik dies, his body disappears into thin air; whisked away by Veld and turned into the Deadlord Mus, who is fought in the Final Chapter. In-Game ''Thracia 776'' Base Stats Overall Although Raydrik has the Loptous Sword, his stats are nothing compared to what you've faced so far. Have either Leif, Nanna, or Fergus with the Bragi Sword kill him in short order. In the Final Chapter, when he is the Deadlord Mus, the only difference is that he has the Wrath skill, which ends up not being too much of a problem thanks to him having the same average stats, but you definitely want to get rid of him first in order to stop his leadership stars from helping the other Deadlords. ''Awakening'' SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Trivia *In Rogues & Redeemers 2, the einherjar version of Raydrik attempts to recruit Walhart to join him in his desire to conquer the world. Walhart asks what he will do after his conquest and Raydrik fails to give him an answer, showing he has given no thought to this. Walhart calls him an idiot and that a schoolyard bully wielding a stick would have an answer to that. He then turns his back on him and rides off, claiming that he "doesn't want to catch his stupidity", leaving Raydrik fuming in anger. *Unlike the other un-capturable bosses in Thracia 776, Raydrik has no unused release quote. This is presumably because Raydrik was always intended to die so he could become the Deadlord, Mus. Gallery File:Leidrick TCG.jpg|Raydrik as he appeared in TCG File:LeidrickFE5.png|Raydrik's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Bonus characters